The present invention relates to a water efficient toilet. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved water efficient toilet that minimizes the volume of water required during the flushing operation, while improving the performance compared to typical toilets.
The typical toilet, usually referred to as xe2x80x9cgravity tank-type toiletxe2x80x9d, relies on the principle of gravity to drain the water contained in the tank or reservoir into the toilet bowl, thus raising the level of water in the bowl. Once the water level is raised to its designed level, a siphon effect will pull the water and contents into the drain. This flushing process uses a considerable volume of water to achieve its goal, and to date, the most basic way to reduce water usage when using such xe2x80x9cgravity tank-type toiletsxe2x80x9d is by storing a reduced volume of water in the reservoir.
Permissible maximum flush rates vary by jurisdiction and are measured in gallons per flush (gpf) or liters per flush (1 pf). Consequently, the lowest known flush rates demanded in the USA are currently 1.6 gpf or 6 lpf, reduced from 3.5 gpf or 13.2 1 pf. This reduction has been achieved by reducing the water volume stored in the reservoir (tank), at the expense of introducing significant performance issues, often requiring multiple flushing.
An alternative solution has been to propose pressurized water toilets. Such a toilet has at least a pressurized water supply, valve means and a flush valve actuator. These known pressurized water toilet flushing systems have improved the performance of toilets at the 1.6 gpf or 6 pf flush rate.
Nevertheless, such prior art pressurized water toilets exhibit operating characteristics that can be improved and they are still using a significant volume of water to effectively flush the toilet.
There is thus a need for a water efficient toilet that is more economical in terms of water volume used during the flushing operation because of the concern caused by decreasing water supplies and the consequent need for water conservation measures.
The present invention relates to a water efficient toilet which includes a self pressurized tank connected to a water supply through conduit means. The water efficient toilet also includes a toilet assembly and valve means operatively connected to the conduit means. The toilet assembly has a bowl with inner walls. The bowl has a lower reservoir connected to a trap way and an upper rim with a channel therein. The channel is provided with a plurality of openings and the lower reservoir of the bowl has at least one through hole. The at least one through hole of the lower reservoir and the channel of the upper rim of the bowl are connected to the valve means by a first and a second conduit, respectively. When flushing the toilet, the valve means is opened, and a phased inflow of water in the toilet is induced. The phased inflow of water includes an initial and an intermediate inflow of water. The initial inflow of water passes into the first conduit and through the at least one through hole of the lower reservoir to initiate the evacuation of the contents of the lower reservoir through the trap way into a drain pipe. Subsequently, the intermediate inflow of water passes into the second conduit and into the channel fo the upper rim. The intermediate inflow of water washes the inner walls of the bowl and completes, in conjunction with the initial inflow of water, the evacuation of the contents of the lower reservoir. When the valve means is closed, a final inflow of water is induced by releasing, via gravity, a predetermined volume of water into the lower reservoir. This volume of water is contained in the channel of the upper rim, and in the first and the second conduit.
According to a preferred embodiment, the conduit means includes a first and a second segment and each segment of the conduit means has a diameter. The first segment is disposed upstream of the self pressurized tank and the second segment is disposed downstream of the self pressurized tank. The diameter of the first segment of the conduit is preferably smaller than the diameter of the second segment of the conduit means.
According to another preferred embodiment, the channel of the upper rim, and the first and second conduit have a combined volume of water that is preferably equivalent to the predetermined volume of water of the lower reservoir.
According to a further preferred embodiment, the at least one through hole and the first conduit have each a diameter. The diameter of the at least one through hole is preferably smaller than the diameter of the first conduit.